


So, You Think You Can Dance

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was box.</p></blockquote>





	So, You Think You Can Dance

“Dance?” Buffy looked at Angel with a hopeful light in her eyes.

The music pounded unmercifully, the singing completely unintelligible. “I don't dance,” Angel scowled.

Xander grinned. “Don't worry about great-grand-vamp here. You know how these old guys are.” He happily led Buffy to the dance floor as Angel's scowl deepened.

Of course he could dance. Darla had made sure he knew the minuet, the quadrille, the polonaise. He had seen Fred and Ginger on the big screen, marveling at how elegant a simple box step could be.

He watched as Xander's limbs flailed wildly. This wasn't dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was box.


End file.
